<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunger by Immigrant_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380054">Hunger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immigrant_writer/pseuds/Immigrant_writer'>Immigrant_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Character Development, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Hidden Sex, Porn with Feelings, Vanessa Enoteca is a good friend, it's complicated - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immigrant_writer/pseuds/Immigrant_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noelle had always been hungry, but on the day she met Asta, she figured out how to sate it.<br/> Now if only it wasn't so embarrassing.<br/> Spiritual sequel to The Mother Curse</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asta/Noelle Silva, Noelle Silva &amp; Mimosa Vermillion, Vanessa Enoteca &amp; Noelle Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the spiritual successor to ‘The Mother Curse’ though unlike that fic, this one is written to last longer. Enjoy the strange fruit of my brain.<br/> People who are reading this first, welcome. Also, Lemon warning.<br/> Also, this is more of a prologue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noelle groaned as her stomach rumbled. She was starving. No matter what she ate, she still felt this deep need for… something. But nothing was working.<br/> She’d been hungry since she was born. Frankly, she’d gotten used to the underlying feeling of starvation. She brushed it off as something everyone went through. It wasn’t even that bad, just a little niggle.<br/> And then puberty hit, and her hunger exploded.<br/> It was like nothing she’d ever felt before. With every passing day, she desired… something more. She didn’t know what it was, but she knew that she wanted it. Doctors had written it off as psychological, but it felt too deep and too painful for her to just accept it. But no one could figure out what was wrong with her. She started feeling lightheaded and seeing spots if she over-exerted herself.<br/> This didn’t help her already poor magic control, and with that combination, she wound up in the Black Bulls squad.<br/> Eventually, her lack of control was revealed to everyone in her squad.<br/> They didn’t laugh though. They offered to help her. Noelle almost cried, but then, she felt another pang of hunger.<br/> Maybe they can help me with this too, Noelle thought. She opened her mouth to ask.<br/> Then Asta held his hand out for her. “Come on.” He said with a smile.<br/> Noelle stared at the hand. A thought occurred to her, one she almost immediately brushed off for how ridiculous it was. The only thing that kept her from fully rejecting the idea was her hunger. She took the hand and let Asta pull her up.<br/> “Let’s get started on our journey.” He said.<br/> Noelle stared at him, her hunger spiking as she did so. Looking at him, she felt… something. She had been so hungry and, now before her was what may very well be the buffet to combat that hunger.<br/> But… there was no way right?</p><p>////</p><p> Noelle bobbed her head back and forth desperately, one hand keeping Asta’s cock in place. She shook her head as she did and gave it a good suck.<br/> Asta stiffened in pleasure as he instinctively put a hand on her head to keep her steady. He looked down. At that moment, Noelle looked up at him.<br/> The sight of the silver-haired royal’s red face with her mouth around his cock was too much. “Noelle,” he gasped. “I’m gonna-” He came before he could finish his warning. <br/> Noelle almost gagged as she felt the commoner’s semen blast into her mouth and down her throat. As soon as it hit her stomach, she felt her hunger subside. Desperately, she began gobbling down everything as it entered her mouth.  <br/> Asta, for his part, was extremely confused. After the commotion that night, the royal had practically dragged him to his room, pushed him against a wall, begged him to stay still and sucked him off to completion. He wondered if the whole thing was a dream he’d had, though usually, Sister Lily was the star of those sorts of dreams.<br/> “Noelle?” He asked.<br/> Noelle opened her mouth and let his dick out before staring at it.<br/> “This is it.” She whispered, smiling. In the back of her mind, she knew she should have been appalled to smile like an in this situation, but the sudden disappearance of all her hunger was too great for her to take any comfort from.<br/> “Noelle?” Asta tried again.<br/> “Thank you.” Noelle said, almost crying from her joy. “I needed this.”<br/> “Um…” Asta said, looking around. “You’re welcome?”<br/> Noelle didn’t say anything. “I’ll need more.” She realized.<br/> “What?”<br/> Noelle stood up and looked Asta in the eye. “Do you masturbate?”<br/> Asta blinked at the sudden and very personal question. “No.” he admitted.<br/> “You do now.” Noelle said forcefully. “In my mouth.”<br/> “I don’t know about.” Asta said, starting to get freaked out by the girl.<br/> Noelle saw that she was scaring him away. “Wait, I’m sorry.” She said, regretting her attitude. She couldn’t afford to scare him away.<br/> Asta began inching away from her, zipping up his pants. “I just, uh, I need to go.”<br/> “Please.” Noelle said, grabbing his arm. She felt his muscles beneath it and realized that she couldn’t really stop him. Now she really was crying.<br/> “I can’t…” She choked out. “I can’t go back to starving. Not now that I’ve been filled. I’ll do anything. What do you want? Money? Status?” She paused. “The rest of my body?”<br/> Asta stopped to look at her. “Wha-?” His question was interrupted when she kissed him on the lips. It only lasted a second before she pulled away.<br/> She began undressing, taking off her collar and robe, a manic look in her eye. “I’ve seen the way some guys look at me. Is that what you want? You can have it all, however you like... I just… I can’t go back to being hungry. I won’t do it.”<br/> Asta grabbed her hands as they unbuckled her belt. “Stop.” He said, looking her in the eye.<br/> Noelle stared back, frozen.<br/> “I’ll help you.” Asta said, sounding more serious than Noelle thought possible for him. “And I don’t need anything in return.”<br/> Noelle blinked. “What? But, why…?” If she wasn’t giving him something back, he might leave her.<br/> Asta smiled. “Because you need help.” He said simply. “I can’t just leave you while I know that.” And he couldn’t just leave her to be hungry. He knew all too well what that felt like whenever the church was low on food. He and Yuno had had to cut back on their meals to let their younger siblings eat. While they never had to do so for more than a day or two, he wouldn’t wish that onto anyone for as long as Noelle seemed to have gone through.<br/> Noelle stared him in the eye, tears welling again, though not in sadness this time. “Thank you.” She said, hugging him.<br/> Asta hugged her back. He had a feeling his life had gotten even more complicated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asta woke up feeling weird. There was something heavy on his legs. He glanced down at his bed. There was a huge bulge under his blanket. Two feminine legs were sticking out from beneath the blanket.<br/> He opened his mouth to say something but stopped as Noelle began jack her hand up and down on his manhood, her eager fingers grasping at it like lifeline.<br/> Under the blanket, Noelle couldn’t see very well, but she still stared at where her hand was on his cock, reveling in the feeling of the throbbing prick in her hands.<br/> She paused when her hand met something wet and sticky. A bit of pre-cum. She immediately bent over and took the cock into her mouth.<br/> Asta moaned in pleasure as he felt his dick enter the cavern that was the royal girl’s mouth. Noelle stopped halfway down, before she started sucking, her tongue rubbing against it.<br/> Asta gripped his bedsheets. “Noelle.” He managed to gasp out.<br/> Noelle slurped on his dick, her right hand still on the base of the cock. After the last night, she’d gone to Vanessa’s room. The string mage had promised to give her bedroom tips after all. After a very awkward conversation where Noelle danced around why she wanted them, Vanessa had simply laughed and handed her a book on how to please a man before telling her to practice safe sex.<br/> Noelle fell asleep reading the section on fellatio. Then she woke up hungry.<br/> Remembering what the book had said, she moved her left hand to gently massage Asta’s balls making his hips buck and shoving his cock deeper into her mouth. Noelle didn’t back down however and forced her mouth down, trying to take in as much of his cock as possible.<br/> Asta shuddered as his cock got deeper into Noelle’s mouth.<br/> Noelle, now with her mouth completely full of dick, sucked even harder.<br/> Asta’s eyes widened as he felt the same thing that had happened last time happen again. “Noelle, it’s happening.” He warned.<br/> Noelle blinked before she forced the organ out of her mouth and placed her lips against the tip in a facsimile of a kiss, her hands moving up and down its side.<br/> Finally, she was rewarded for her efforts as Asta’s hips bucked again and he came in her mouth, shooting his semen into her throat. Noelle gagged as she felt the heavenly liquid hut the back of her throat but swallowed it anyway.<br/> Asta’s hips jerked a few times as he came before his body calmed down.<br/> Noelle sighed in relief as her hunger was filled again before she sheepishly scooted up on Asta until her head was peeking out from under the covers. “Good morning.” She said.<br/> “Morning.” Asta responded looking at the red-faced girl on his chest. She looked adorable. And hot.<br/> “Um, so… sorry?”<br/> “Was that a question?”<br/> “I wasn’t thinking straight.” Noelle admitted, her face now red from embarrassment instead of exertion. “I felt a little hungry and panicked.” She used her elbows to prop herself up.<br/> Asta caught sight of her blue silk nightie, or rather, the cleavage of her nightie. “Uh…”<br/> Noelle felt his cock throb against her leg. She smiled when she realized the effect she was having on him. “Well,” she said, grinding her stomach over his groin. “My offer still stands.”<br/> For a second, Asta was tempted to say yes. But then he remembered the sight of the crying girl undressing. He looked at Noelle’s face. She was clearly nervous and desperate.<br/> “You don’t have to do that.” Asta said as he rolled slightly so that she was lying on the bed instead of on top of him.<br/> Noelle frowned but said nothing. “Can… can I come back? If I need too?”<br/> Asta nodded. “Of course.”</p><p>////</p><p> “So…” Vanessa said. “Did you use any of the tips I gave you?”<br/> Noelle almost spit her food out of her mouth. “What?” She asked.<br/> “Don’t play coy.” The drunk said with a laugh. “Or did you need the book for academic reading?”<br/> “I-it was purely curiosity.” Noelle said, trying to keep her blush down.<br/> Vanessa stared at the younger mage. “You did use it.” She said, shocked even as the words left her mouth.<br/> “N-no?” Did I just say that as a question?<br/> Vanessa stared at her, then she glanced at Asta who was being yelled at by Magna. She looked back at Noelle. Then she smiled. Teasing the royal was going to be so much fun.<br/> “So…” she said conversationally. “How was Asta?”<br/> “Filling.” Noelle said before she could stop herself.<br/> Vanessa almost chocked. “Wow.” She said. It was almost too easy.<br/> Noelle looked down, blushing before turning back to her food. While her personal hunger had been dealt with, there was still regular hunger. <br/> “Didn’t think you had it in you.” Vanessa said. “The prim and proper royal and the magicless commoner. It’s like a dramatic play.”<br/> Noelle glared at the older woman.<br/> “Whoa kid.” She said, “I was only…”<br/> “Shut up!” Noelle yelled. “You don’t know the problems I have. Stop making fun of me!” She didn’t stay to hear her response and stormed away from the table.<br/> Vanessa blinked before looking back at the rest of the dining table. Everyone was looking at her now. “Uh…” She shrugged.<br/>“I’ll go talk to her.” Asta said, getting up to follow the mage.<br/> “Get back soon.” Magna said. “I have our first job ready.”<br/> “Be right there.” Asta said.<br/> He found Noelle sitting on a tree trunk outside the castle. “Hey.” He said.<br/> “Are you going to tell me to go apologize?” Noelle asked.<br/> “Do you want to?” Asta asked.<br/> Noelle pulled her legs up. “She doesn’t know what’s wrong with me.” She admitted, more to herself than to Asta. “But I’m still upset that she made fun of me for it.”<br/> “Maybe you should tell her.”<br/> “No!” Noelle yelled. “I can’t just tell them about this. It’s…”<br/> “Like your inability to control magic?” Asta asked.<br/> “That’s different.” Noelle said. “This is more intimate.”<br/> She looked down at the ground.<br/> Asta sighed and walked closer to her. “Look, I don’t understand this very much. But I can tell it’s hurting you. And trying to keep it a secret from everyone will only make it worse. We’re a squad. We’re supposed to help each other. But…it’s your choice if you do.”<br/> Noelle didn’t look up. “I’m starting to feel hungry.” She admitted.<br/> Asta sighed. “And I really can’t keep this up.” He sympathized with her hunger, but he also recognized what was happening. “Do you actually need to eat, or is your stomach only a little less full than you’d like?”<br/> Noelle looked at him confused.<br/> “I get that you’ve been starving, but you can’t just eat every time you feel less than full.”<br/> Noelle opened her mouth to argue. Then she shut it. She couldn’t afford to antagonize him. “Fine.” She said with a pout.<br/> Asta smiled. “Come on.” He said. “We’ve got a mission.”<br/>Noelle nodded.</p><p>////</p><p> “Naga’s Nest!” The dome of water appeared around Noelle. She smiled, glad that she had a spell that she could use as she pleased.<br/> Then she frowned, thinking about the previous day. If they had been even a second late… if Asta hadn’t insisted she put off satisfying herself…<br/> She let the spell dissipate after raising an umbrella. The water fell down around her.<br/> Asta on the other hand had been amazing.<br/> She smiled despite herself. Then she scowled.<br/> I can survive a little hunger, Noelle thought. I can’t let this issue interfere with my abilities. She aimed her hand at a nearby tree and shot a ball of water at it.<br/> The ball made a right turn and slammed into a different tree, ripping it from the ground.<br/> And that hasn’t changed, Noelle thought.<br/> Then she felt her hunger and fell to her knees onto the muddy ground.<br/> “Noelle!” Vanessa yelled as she ran up to the collapsed girl. She’d been walking by and had stopped to watch the resident royal practice her spell. “Are you okay?”<br/> “Need… Asta!” Noelle gasped.<br/> Vanessa blinked. “Is this really the time to be thinking of your boyfriend?”<br/> Noelle grabbed the string mage. “I can’t explain now.” She said. “Just get me to him. Please.” Then she remembered what she had planned. “Actually, can you get me to my room first?”</p><p>////</p><p> As his door opened, Asta turned to look at it.<br/> Noelle walked in and closed it behind her. “Hey.” She said.<br/> “Hey. How are you doing?”<br/> Noelle scowled. “I should be the one asking that, Bakasta.” She covered her mouth. “Sorry, I mean… um.”<br/> Asta shrugged the nickname off. “I honestly thought you’d be here yesterday.” He said.<br/> “I’m trying to control myself.” Noelle said. “We were almost too late yesterday.”<br/> Asta was surprised. Did she blame herself? “Noelle you…”<br/> The royal flinched and gasped.<br/> Asta was by her side immediately. “Noelle are you…”<br/> “Just… sit down on the bed.” Noelle said as she began undoing her clothes.<br/> “Noelle, I told you that you don’t have to-”<br/> “No, it’s not that. I just want to try something.” Normally, she’d have gone straight to the blowjob, but she felt that the hero deserved a little special attention.<br/> Asta was confused but sat on the bed as he was told.<br/> Noelle took off her dress, leaving her standing in just her panties and the tight sports bra she’d worn just for the occasion.<br/> “Wow.” Asta said. “You’re beautiful.”<br/> Noelle blushed. “Shut up.” She said before reaching into the bag she’d brought with her. She pulled out a bottle of lotion and uncapped it before pouring it into the valley of her breasts. She reached her hand into it and rubbed the liquid around, making sure it got to as everywhere. She then got on her knees and dropped the bottle. She then stood up. “Take off your pants.”<br/> Asta stared at the girl, shocked and incredibly aroused. He got up and kicked his trousers off before sitting back down.<br/> Noelle walked up to him and got on her knees. Instead of taking his cock in her mouth though, she slipped it in under her sports bra, into her cleavage.<br/> Asta gasped in shock at the feeling of his dick in between her two soft mounds.<br/> “Now let’s see…” Noelle said under her breath as she began raising herself up and down while keeping her hands behind her.<br/> Asta nearly came right there at the new feeling of having his cock between two slick breasts. “So soft…” he said.<br/> Noelle smirked at his words before looking down at his dick. The hot organ was going in and out of her cleavage and felt better than she’d expected. She slowed down, adding a bend to her back so that she was also pushing his dick forward and back with each pump, watching ravenously as precum oozed out of the tip.  She dropped as low as she could and flicked her tongue out, licking the tip.<br/> Asta moaned at the change in momentum as the soft mounds ground against him. The tight fabric holding them close together made it even better as his dick was practically suffocated by Noelle’s not inconsiderable jugs. His dick twitched from the friction as he came close to his release. As he came closer to the edge, Noelle pulled back, letting his cock out of her bra. She then put her lips to it and began bobbing her head up and down while licking the tip as best as she could. Despite everything, she still needed to get every bit of his cum down her throat.<br/> “Oh, Noelle,” Asta gasped as the change from her soft breasts to her hot mouth pushed him even closer to the edge. Before he could stop himself, he grabbed her head.<br/> “Hmmph.” Noelle’s exclamation was cut short as Asta got up from the bed and began pounding into her mouth, his grip on her head giving him all of the control as Noelle simply gargled and took it.<br/> Almost too soon, Asta finally hit his orgasm and came inside the royal’s mouth, giving her the wonderful sustenance she’d been craving.<br/> Asta collapsed back on the bed while Noelle gasped for air.<br/> The anti-magic mage laid down on the bed, blinking through his haze of lust before he realized what he’d done. “Wait, Noelle, are you okay?”<br/> Noelle shook herself clear from her own haze before looking back at him with a smile. “Perfect.” She said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t even know what I’m doing anymore. I go out of my way to give myself the most outrageous concepts that allow for the story to be just pure smut, and then I start exploring character, smh.<br/> I do not know why I find the idea of Vanessa being so helpful in the two idiot’s sex lives so interesting. Maybe I’ll write a one-shot with her in it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So cool!” Asta screamed, his eyes full of stars and wonder. He ran around looking at all the stalls, yelling about how amazing everything was.<br/> Noelle stared at him, marveling at his, well, marveling at such things she considered normal. Then she realized that the people around them were talking about them.<br/> “I think we may start a commotion.” She said.<br/> “Don’t worry,” Vanessa said. “As long as there’s a magic knight around, no one would dare commit a crime.”<br/> She looked at Noelle. “Anyway, about your… problem. Now that we know the nature and the…” she glanced at Asta who was staring at a bunch of weapons he definitely couldn’t afford. “Cure, we can see if there are any magic items that can help you. And there could be something for your magic control too.”<br/> “Really?” Noelle asked eagerly.<br/> Vanessa almost smiled at how joyful the girl was. Then she remembered how she’d looked when she’d told her about her hunger and made her swear not to tell anyone.<br/> “Noelle!” Asta yelled. “Have you ever seen fruit like this before?” He pointed at a stall. <br/> Noelle looked at what he was pointing at. “Oh? Well, if you’ve never had it before, I can buy you some…”<br/> Vanessa glomped the younger girl. “Never mind that.” She said dismissively. “Let’s get to the Black Market.”</p><p>////</p><p>Noelle stared at the objects in display at the ‘special’ shop Vanessa had dragged her too.<br/> Shrinking panties. Aphrodisiac seeped vibrators. Dildos that changed size, design and texture every minute. Vibrating anal beads. What looked like a crucifixion cross, except it was covered in tongues.<br/> “Wow.” Noelle said.<br/> “Yup.” Vanessa affirmed before walking up to the counter. “Hey, so, I don’t suppose that you have something for… I don’t know, extracting and storing semen?”<br/> The woman behind the counter looked up, eyeing Vanessa. She glanced at Noelle who looked away in embarrassment. “For recreational or insemination purposes.”<br/> There are two? Noelle asked herself.<br/> Vanessa thought about it. “Recreational I guess. So long as it lasts a long time.”<br/> “Well,” she said. “I think I have just the thing.” She said before leaving and coming back with… something.<br/> Noelle stared at the contraption. It was a barrel, small enough to be held in two hand with three timy domes sticking out of its top.<br/> “Mouth, vagina, Ass.” The woman said pointing to the three bulges on by one. “Put them in, run some magic through them and they’ll slip in painlessly and without feeling like they are there at all. They’ll store anything that comes through and come out as soon as they no longer have magic running through them. Put them all back in and they’ll release their contents.”<br/> The two mages stared at the container.<br/> “Should I get a second one?” The saleswoman asked, slightly amused. She looked at Noelle. “I suggest losing your virginity for all three holes before putting them in.”<br/> Noelle turned red and was about to yell.<br/> “Oh, no,” Vanessa said with a laugh. “I’m just trying to make my kohai uncomfortable. She just helped save a village and I want to buy her a souvenir. By the way, does it require precise magic control to function?”<br/> Outside the shop, with the container put in a box to make it unrecognizable, they found Asta consoling some guy who was paralyzed and thought he was dying. They’d apparently worked together to stop a purse snatcher.<br/> Vanessa smeared him with some CK cream to get him to stand up.<br/> “Thank you.” Sekke said, immediately going into flirting mode. “Tell me, what are two beautiful ladies like you doing in a place like this.”<br/> “Begone trash.” Noelle said as naturally as she breathed.<br/> Sekke stumbled back from the harsh rebuttal.<br/> Asta stared at Noelle, clearly confused. Noelle realized what she’d said.<br/> “I mean um- no I- uh.”<br/> Vanessa shook her head. “Come on guys.” She said. “We still have other things to get.”<br/> “Uh…” Sekke said, trying to get back in the conversation. He glanced at the kid who’d knocked him down during the exam. Are they with this brat? He wondered.<br/> Vanessa stopped and looked at him. Then she smirked, put the box in Noelle’s arms, grabbed Asta and pulled him to her chest.<br/> “Mmmph.” Asta’s voice was muffled by her breasts.<br/> Sekke choked.<br/> Vanessa then grabbed Noelle and pulled her in as well so that her face was right next to Asta’s. “Come on.” She said with a soft voice. “If we get done early, one-sama will give you guys another reward.”<br/> Sekke somehow managed to choke on his choking.<br/> Vanessa looked at the stranger and winked before turning around and walking away, her two struggling kohai in tow.<br/> Sekke fell to the ground, paralyzed again.</p><p>////</p><p> Noelle looked at the attachment tentatively. 	Disconnected from the barrel, it looked like a tiny cup, with the kanji for mouth on the inside. She was kneeling in front of Asta’s expecting erection, preparing to test out her new tool.<br/> Asta watched her patiently. He thought the device was amazing and hopefully, would allow Noelle to deal with her hunger even when he wasn’t available.<br/> “Here goes nothing.” She said before putting it into her mouth and activating her magic. Then she choked as it felt like the object had disappeared.<br/> “You okay?”<br/> “I’m fine.” Noelle gasped. “Just surprised.” She then leaned up to Asta’s dick and gave it a lick from the base to the shaft.<br/> Asta braced himself as he felt her tongue against him, cool and soft. Noelle continued to lick the dick, using one hand to hold I steady as she did so. She rolled her tongue over and around, covering every inch of the organ with her saliva, making sure to pay special attention to the tip which began dribbling precum.<br/> Noelle smiled and put the tip of the cock against her mouth. Keeping her lips pursed, she pushed against the dick so that it slowly entered her mouth through the small opening.<br/> Asta gasped at the feeling of his dick being pressured on all sides before it entered the warm cavern that was his squad mate’s mouth.<br/> Once Noelle was halfway down Asta’s cock, she began to slowly turn her head back and forth before she began bobbing her head at a normal pace. Her left hand began moving up and down the shaft.<br/> Her right hand however, moved down, under her dress and to her soaked panties.<br/> Noelle had only really touched herself after feeding sessions with Asta due to the heightened arousal that sucking on his cock gave her, but this was the first time she did it while he could see, a fact she didn’t particularly care about as her fingers brushed against her outer folds through the fabric of her panties sending shivers through her body.<br/> She made sure to keep her attention on Asta though as she bobbed deeper and deeper on the cock, taking more and more of it into her mouth while her right hand moved up and down her slit in quick long strokes.<br/>“Noelle.” Asta said. “Stop.”<br/>The water mage froze. Had she upset him? Was it when she’d called his friend trash? Was it over?<br/> “Noelle,” Asta said, noticing her rising panic. “I don’t want to stop; I just want to try something.”<br/> And that’s how they both wound up in their underwear on his bed. Asta in his boxers and Noelle in her panties. Noelle laid down on top of him running her hand up and down his dick while Asta tentatively touched at her pussy lips through her underwear.<br/> Noelle gasped. It felt so different to have someone else’s hands on her.<br/> Asta found the middle of her folds and ran on of his fingers up and down the length of her entrance sending shivers down Noelle’s spine. “Right there,” she moaned in pleasure. And she kept moaning as Asta continued to massage her cunt, her hand moving faster and faster on his erection as she did.<br/> Asta, feeling daring, moved her panties to the side so he had an unobstructed view of her womanhood. Noelle didn’t seem to notice however as she simply moaned when he touched her again, her hand job getting more and more intense with each passing second.<br/> Asta then leaned his head forward and licked her up the length of her cunt.<br/> Noelle, not expecting the sudden, but not unwelcome feeling, lost control immediately and came, spraying her juices all over Asta’s face and into his mouth.<br/> Asta found the taste a little sour, but he didn’t mind it as he continued to lap at Noelle’s opening, pushing her to a second orgasm so soon after the first one.<br/> Once her high had subsided, Asta stopped licking at her.<br/> “That was amazing!” Noelle said. It had to have been the most shocking and satisfying orgasm she’d ever had.<br/> “Thank you.” Asta said, feeling proud of the way Noelle was panting. <br/> Noelle then remembered why she was there and looked at Asta’s slowly softening dick. Without warning, she took it into her mouth again making Asta jerk at the sudden feeling.<br/> Noelle then began bobbing her head again with a little more force than she normally did. She had enjoyed herself and was eager to repay the favor by bringing Asta to completion.<br/> The anti-magic mage moaned as his dick went in and out of the royal’s mouth, his release creeping up on him. The creep was jumpstarted however when Noelle began softy caressing his balls with her soft hands.<br/> “Noelle,” he warned. “I’m gonna-” And with that, his hips bucked as he released spurts of cum into the royal’s mouth. <br/> Noelle blinked as she tasted his semen, but as soon as it reached the back of her throat, it seemed to disappear. Regardless, she lapped up everything until Asta was done before rolling out from over him.<br/> Asta panted before sitting up and looking at Noelle who reached into her mouth and pulled out the cup she’d stuck in. She tentatively attached it to the barrel. Then she opened it and looked in before taking a sip.<br/> “Mmh,” she sighed in pleasure. “That’s the stuff.”<br/> Asta got hard again.<br/> Noelle noticed. “Well,” she said. “I guess I’m saving this for later.” She said, covering the barrel. She then crawled over and grabbed his dick in both hands and began gently massaging it. “For now, I’ll take it from the source.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m convinced Noelle doesn’t actually wear a bra. It’s mostly thanks to the image of her noticeably not wearing a bra when her shirt was cut open.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noelle spun around in the dress. “What do you think?”<br/> “I think that dress screams I am a sweet innocent child, just waiting for a strong man to come corrupt me.”<br/> Noelle’s smile dropped. “Come on, take this seriously.”<br/> Vanessa took a sip from her bottle of alcohol. “I am taking this seriously. Do you know how much experience I have clothes shopping to impress guys?”<br/> Noelle didn’t want to answer that.<br/> “Anyway, what impression do you want to give Asta?” The alcoholic asked. “Sweet and innocent so he’ll devour you? A temptress prepared to take control a… Noelle are you listening?”<br/> She was not, her eyes having caught an outfit on the other side of the store. “I want that one.” She said.<br/> Vanessa looked at it. “Kinda risqué.” She commented.<br/> “It’s beautiful.” Noelle said.<br/> Vanessa shrugged. “Go ahead.”  </p><p>////</p><p> Asta swung his sword down. “100.” He stuck the blade into the ground and leaned against it, panting.<br/> “You’re getting better with the sword.” Magna noted. “I can’t even lift it.”<br/> Asta beamed at the praise. “Thanks. Being part of the squad has been even more fun than I thought it would.”<br/> The fellow commoner raised an eyebrow. “This coming from the guy who was unaware of what we did until a few days ago?”<br/>  “Well, I wasn’t totally…” His words were cut short when Asta caught sight of Noelle.<br/>  “Hmm?” Magna asked, turning around to look at the royal. He then did a double take.<br/> Noelle had forgone her usual outfit in exchange for what looked like a long, white formfitting sweater with a small clover shaped opening over her cleavage that stopped a few inches below her waist. She was wearing black leggings.<br/> “Hey Asta. Magna.” She greeted. “Like my new outfit? Apparently it’s called a virgin killer.” She spun around. Her back was completely exposed. “You guys dead yet?”<br/> Magna scoffed at her question and began yelling about respect and his higher rank and the like. Asta simply stared.<br/> “Anyway,” Noelle said. “I need to go back. I’m starving.” And with that, she strutted into the base.<br/> “Can you believe her?” Magna asked.<br/> Asta absentmindedly shook his head. “Anyway, I think I’ll cut training short for today.”<br/> “Really?” Magna asked.<br/> “Yeah.” Asta said. “I just remembered there’s something I need to do.”</p><p>////</p><p> Asta walked into his room.<br/> Noelle was lying on his bed. “Hey.” She said with a smile.<br/> “Really?” Asta asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her. “And where did you get that?”<br/> “I went shopping with Vanessa. You like?”<br/> Asta nodded.<br/> “Well then,” Noelle reached out and pulled him down on top of her, “why don’t you show your appreciation with a good meal?”<br/> Asta’s erection pressed into her leg was all the confirmation she needed. “What do you want me to do?” She asked.<br/> Asta knew exactly what he wanted to do, but he didn’t say so. “I want to fuck your breasts.” He said.<br/> Noelle nodded, and began reaching for the sweater.<br/> “Keep it on.” Asta said.<br/> Noelle blinked. “What?” She asked.<br/> “I want you to keep it on. Or is that a problem?”<br/> “No.” Noelle said, shaking her head. “It’s no problem.”</p><p>////</p><p> Outside the room, Vanessa listened to the indecent sounds of Noelle having sex in the brand-new outfit she had been so excited to get before sighing and walking away. She’d felt icky listening in on her younger friends being intimate, but her suspicions were right on the money.<br/> This was a problem and needed to be fixed, ASAP.</p><p>////</p><p> “Noelle isn’t comfortable around you.”<br/> Asta stared at the string mage who had walked into his room. “Did you hit your head?” He asked innocently.<br/> Vanessa facepalmed. “Don’t… just, look. She likes you, and I’m sure under normal circumstances, she’d probably, eventually, be willing to do what she does now, regardless of her hunger. But on some level, you are still the guy who keeps her from ever needing to go hungry again, and so she does everything to please you. Learning new techniques, buying clothes, restraining the more abrasive parts of her personality. Noelle isn’t Noelle Silva when she’s with you, at least not completely. She’s perfect girlfriend Noelle, who will do anything you ask because it’s preferable to losing you.”<br/> Asta thought about how Noelle had acted recently. “I think you’re right.”<br/> “Of course I’m right.”<br/> “So.. what do I do?”<br/> “Simple. You and Noelle need to talk about this. You guys need to come to a solid conclusion about your relationship.”<br/> “What if we can’t?” Asta asked. “It’s not like we can just stop.”<br/> Vanessa honestly didn’t have an answer.</p><p>////</p><p> Noelle looked nervously at Asta. The anti-magic mage had dragged her off to the forest without a word.<br/> “Noelle.” He said, breaking his silence.<br/> “Yes Asta?” She asked nervously.<br/> “Are you okay Noelle?”<br/> “What? Oh I’m fine. Don’t even feel that hungry at the moment.”<br/> “So you’re not angry?”<br/> “Angry? Why would I be angry?”<br/> “The virgin-killer.”<br/> Noelle grit her teeth, then she faked a laugh, “oh, that old thing? Nah, it wasn’t that important.”<br/> Asta frowned. “Do you ever feel angry with me? Frustrated?”<br/> “Wh-what? N-n-no. Who told you that? I’d never feel like that with you.”<br/> “Why?”<br/> Noelle blinked. Why was he asking that? Did he want her to get angry?<br/> She smiled. “Because… I’m not annoyed.”<br/> Asta frowned. “I don’t like this.”<br/> Noelle felt her heart stop. “What? What do you mean?” She walked closer to him and he backed away. “Why? What did I do? I can fix it.”<br/> “I don’t think you can.”<br/> Noelle grabbed his shirt. “Wait, please, I’ll do anything you want. I’ll…”<br/> “Noelle. You need to stop.” Asta tried backing away, but the girl fell to her knees as she held onto him, being dragged off by him.<br/> “No. We need to continue. We can’t just stop. I’ll do anything. I wasn’t doing it right before was I? I know that’s on me, not you. But I can be whatever you want. Just let me…” She lost her grip and fell to her hands and knees. She looked up. “Please Asta, I-”<br/> Asta whipped a small mirror out and held it to her face.<br/> Noelle looked at the desperate face that stared back at her. “Who is that?”<br/> “It’s you.” Asta answered, confused at the question.<br/> Noelle stared at the girl as her pleading eyes morphed to confusion before hardening into horror, her desperation hit a boil and cooled into disgust and her quivering lips steeled into a line.<br/> Then she stood up and dusted herself off. She kept her eyes glued to the ground. “I… I see what you mean now.” She turned around.<br/> Asta grabbed her arm. “Noelle.”<br/> “I’m pathetic.” She said, futilely trying to pull away.<br/> “No you aren’t.” Asta said. “You’re just desperate.”<br/> Noelle flinched.<br/> “But that doesn’t mean you’re pathetic.”<br/> “But-”<br/> “The girl I met on my first day was a lot of things. She was proud, she talked down to people and she couldn’t control he immense amount of magic. So she practiced at night in the hopes of being able to do it. That’s not pathetic. But her only problem was that she didn’t trust us enough to tell us she had a problem.”<br/> Noelle stared ahead. “So what do we do now?” <br/> Asta spun the girl so she was looking at him. “I want you to trust me. I will always feed you. No matter what. Can you trust me when I say that?”<br/> Noelle stared at the serious earnest eyes. She believed him. She nodded.<br/> Asta gave her one of his big dumb smiles. “Great. Now that’s been settled.” He took a step back and held out his hand for a handshake. “Hi. I’m Asta. I’m going to become the Wizard King.”<br/> Noelle stared at the hand before taking it. “I’m Noelle Silva. I’m royalty, so I understand you know what that means.”<br/> “You have a lot of magic, live in the capital and have the same look even more constipated than the nobles?”<br/> Noelle glared at him. “Shut up Bakasta.” She almost flinched. Almost.<br/> Asta smiled. “Bakasta huh?”<br/> Noelle blushed. “Well, I mean, it’s an appropriate name.”<br/> “I like it.” He turned away from her, took a deep breath and yelled. “Bakasta!”<br/> “What are you doing?”<br/> “It just rolls off the tongue. Bakasta!”<br/> “Really?”<br/> “You do it.”<br/> Noelle stared at him before she took a deep breath. “Bakasta!” She yelled.<br/> “Bakasta!”<br/> “Bakasta!”<br/> “Bakasta!”<br/> “Bakasta!”<br/> Vanessa stared at the two idiots as they screamed at the top of their lungs. She shook her head. “That’s one way to do it, I guess.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really cut you guys off with the smut in this chapter. Should be more in the next one, along with a peak at the dungeon exploration mission.<br/> I fear I may not be good at writing Asta. Whenever I type his scene I feel I’m making him more subdued than he should be. I suppose he’s being extra considerate of Noelle’s privacy. <br/> Vanessa’s proving to be the breakout side character I never knew I liked writing. She can be such an excellent plot device. Then again, considering Anko’s portrayal in Love Eye, I am clearly inclined towards these kinds of supporting characters.<br/> Please leave a review of your thoughts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mimosa.” Noelle greeted.<br/> The plant mage looked Noelle up and down. She’d been worried about how her childhood friend would fare among the Black Bulls but… “You look great.”<br/> Noelle had always had a gaunt repressed look about her. The last time they’d met, the idea that her siblings were starving her had crossed her mind. And now…<br/>“Yeah.” Mimosa said. “You always looked so miserable before. What changed?”<br/> Noelle felt annoyed by her cousin’s bluntness before she thought about what had changed. She glanced at Asta who was yelling at the Golden Dawn guy in spectacles.<br/> Mimosa followed her friend’s eyes. “Him?” She asked.<br/> Noelle blushed. “Never mind him,” she said, scrambling. “We have a dungeon to explore.”<br/> Mimosa looked at the loud short boy. “What was so interesting about him?”</p><p>////</p><p> “Noelle,” Asta moaned. He was lying in Noelle’s bed with the all too familiar weight of Noelle on his legs.<br/> Noelle licked up and down the length of Asta’s dick before running her tongue over the tip making him groan. “Wow, Noelle,” he said. “This feels really good. Celebrating our success in the dungeon?”<br/> Yup, Noelle thought. It’s definitely that and not how Mimosa was looking at you before we parted ways.<br/> “Bakasta.” She said before gobbling up his cock.<br/> “Hey,” Asta started before groaning as she began bobbing her head up and down. He reached forward, gripping her head.<br/> Noelle felt the pull of his fingers but didn’t let that stop her as she continued to suck on him. She licked the tip while looking up at him.<br/> Asta’s face was contorted in pleasure at Noelle’s ministrations. The soft touch of her tongue against the twitching head of his dick sent shivers up his spine and gently inched him closer and closer to the edge.<br/> Noelle continued to softly lick his cockhead as she gently ran her hand up and down its shaft.<br/> “Noelle,” Asta moaned feeling his frustration build.<br/> Noelle smirked at his reaction. As much as she’d have loved to keep teasing him, she had to get her meal out of him. With that in mind, she began running kisses up and down his cock before she took it back into her mouth.<br/> The organ shivered inside the familiar cavern of Noelle’s mouth as her wet tongue ran over it, feeling all the heat of the excited cock and tasting the slight precum leaking out of it. <br/> Asta gasped at the sudden increase in pleasure as he began bucking his hips upwards into her mouth.<br/> Noelle moved her head in time to his thrusts, reveling in his slightly salty taste as she blew him. Any second<br/> “I’m Cumming!” Asta announced right before he did, releasing his load into the royal’s mouth.<br/> Noelle lapped up his cum, the taste mixing with the feeling of her hunger disappearing in the most pleasurable of ways.<br/> Once she was sure she’d taken everything, she crawled up to the bed until she was lying next to Asta. They were both technically still dressed.<br/> “How was that?” She asked.<br/> “It felt great.” Asta said. Then he smirked.<br/> Noelle didn’t like that smirk. “What are you…?” she stopped with a gasp when she felt a hand on her crotch. <br/> Asta turned on his side so they were both facing each other and smiled at her. “How’s this?” He asked as he raised her dress up ad touched her soaked panties with two of his fingers.<br/> Noelle gasped at the feeling of the gentle massage he was giving to her sensitive pussy lips.<br/> “Asta,” she said seriously, even as her legs moved so her crotch was grinding against his fingers.<br/> “So… are we celebrating our success?”<br/> “No,” Noelle gasped as Asta’s fingers danced around her crotch with light touches that felt strange coming from his strong hands.<br/> “Really?” Asta asked. “So I guess you aren’t enjoying this.”<br/> Noelle moaned as his finger touched her clit.<br/> “Or this.”<br/> She gasped as her began rubbing around the edges while his two fingers began gently parting her folds.<br/> “Or this.”<br/> He moved his fingers up and down the middle of her pussylips, only blocked by a thin sheet of fabric..<br/> “N-no.” She gasped.<br/> “So I guess you won’t cum if I do this.”<br/> Asta removed his hand making Noelle whimper. She then gasped as her panties were moved aside and two fingers slid inside her.<br/> “Well?” Asta asked, as he moved his fingers in and out of her.<br/> Noelle glared at the boy’s amused face and stomped down on her arousal.<br/> “No,” she breathed out, her entire body feeling tighter and sporadic. The feeling of the two digits fucking her was surprisingly good.<br/> Asta raised an eyebrow. He touched her clit with his thumb. “Really?” He asked.<br/> Noelle felt her own sexual frustration being brought to a boil as Asta’s fingers went to work on her insides. Her body began to unconsciously hump her partner’s fingers. She really wanted to fuck something.<br/> “You really seem to be enjoying it.” Asta remarked.<br/> “Shut up, Bakasta.” Noelle groaned out as she felt herself being brought closer and closer to the edge by the wriggling fingers pressing against her walls.<br/> Sensing this, Asta added a third finger, thrusting it into Noelle’s hot, wet core. <br/> “Kya!” Noelle screamed as she came all over his fingers, her hips jerking involuntarily. She grabbed Asta’s body and clutched him close, her legs clamping down on his hand as the orgasm ripped through her.<br/> They both panted while staring at each other. Something hard against her leg informed Noelle that Asta was hard again.<br/> “I’ll get the cup,” she said as she began to climb off the bed, her crotch still tingling from Asta’s teasing.<br/> There was a knock on the door. Both teens froze.<br/> “Noelle?” Noelle’s own voice called from the other side of the door.<br/> Noelle and Asta blinked in confusion before glancing at the door.<br/> “Grey?” Noelle asked.<br/> “Are you okay?” Grey asked.<br/> “Sorry.” Noelle said walking as silently as she could. “I was just surprised by something.”<br/> Asta sat up. Noelle walked back and sat next to him.<br/> “Well as long as you’re okay.”<br/> Asta froze when he felt Noelle’s soft hand on his cock. She began running her hand up and down his length.<br/> “Don’t worry, I’m fine. Is there anything you wanted to talk about? Do you want to come in?”<br/> Asta looked at the clearly crazy royal girl next to him. She smiled back at him, her hand speeding up.<br/> “No.” Grey replied. “Just wanted to make sure that you were okay.”<br/> “Thanks.” Noelle said. Then she looked at Asta. “Well that was exciting.” She said in a much lower tone.<br/> Asta suppressed the urge to yell at her about how crazy what she did was.<br/> “Anyway…” She got on her knees in front of his dick and kissed the tip.<br/> Asta moaned.<br/> Noelle smiled before she placed the cup in her mouth. Then she began jerking off his dick.<br/> “You’re not going to use your mouth?” Asta asked.<br/> “Only to catch it.” Noelle said. “But I want to get you off with just my hand.”<br/> She grasped the object with both hands. “It’s so big.” She said as she flexed her fingers along the shaft. “I can’t believe it fits into my little tight mouth.”<br/> Asta moaned, unsure if what was more arousing, her hands or her words.<br/> The cock throbbed in Noelle’s hand as she slowly ran her fingers over it. “And it’s so strong.” She said, keeping her grip light and avoiding touching the most sensitive part, the head. That would come later. And so would he.<br/> “I can barely imagine what it must look like from the outside as this absurdly long thing penetrates my mouth. Especially when I go slow…” She slowed her hands down.<br/> Asta almost whined at the sudden reduction of stimulation.<br/> “But remember when you face-fucked me.” She removed her left hand and began jacking him off furiously with one hand. His dick seemed to vibrate in her hands and felt so hot. She already knew how hot it could get from her mouth, but actually holding it was… different, actually watching it twitch as she pleasured him.<br/> “You enjoyed that didn’t you. Grabbing my head and slamming your cock into my mouth as you climaxed. I just became your personal cocksucker and it was only natural I suck you off in the most natural of ways.”<br/> Asta didn’t deny it, his arousal spiking with every very true word the royal said.<br/> “Though to be honest, I was a little surprised you didn’t go for the handlebars.” She shook her head emphasizing her twin tails.”<br/> Asta stared at the girl.<br/> Noelle smirked, “But I can only imagine that you’d like it.” she said. “Even more control to you as you as you made this royal girl your onahole. Stretched out her throat with your shaft and shoot your delicious cum inside.”<br/> Asta moaned at the imagery created by her words. He was so close. And Noelle could feel it.<br/> “I do wonder what it’ll feel like when you finally do it.”<br/> “How what will feel?” Asta asked, confusion piercing through the cloud of lust.<br/> “How it’ll feel when you use this enormous cock on my tiny, hot royal pussy.” Her fingers reached up and touched his cockhead. “When you pin me down, I wonder if against a wall or the ground, and begin pounding my tiny body like it was made for you to fuck. Oh, I’ll scream. In shock, in pleasure, and definitely for you not to stop. I wonder if you’ll keep going when I pass out or will my perfect little pussy communicate my desire for you to continue. I hope it does And I hope you fill my hungry body right to the brim.”<br/> Asta exploded, but Noelle was ready as she swooped in and wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock, catching his sperm in her mouth.<br/> “Noelle.” Asta moaned as he shot his load at the imagery created by the royal before grabbing the aforementioned handlebars and pulling her in deeper.<br/> Noelle wasn’t displeased by his actions as she grabbed his hips to stabilize herself. As expected, the semen disappeared before it got to far into her throat. <br/> Afterwards, the two laid on the bed next to each other.<br/> “Did you really mean that?” Asta asked.<br/> “Mean what?” <br/> He paused, unsure about how to word it. “Us having sex.”<br/> Noelle blushed. “Th-that was just dirty talk.”<br/> “Oh.” Asta said.<br/> Noelle didn’t miss the disappointment in his voice. “I mean… I suppose we could.”<br/> “Really?” Asta asked. His exhausted cock twitched.<br/> “But not now.” Noelle said hurriedly. “I actually want to wait. If that’s okay with you.”<br/> “Of course it is.” Asta said. “Take all the time you need.”<br/> Noelle turned to look at him. “Thanks,” she said before moving closer and kissing him. It was a short and sweet kiss.<br/> Asta stared at the girl, who was now blushing and glancing off to the side. He smiled and hugged her closer to him.<br/> Noelle tried to resist, but soon found her own hands snaking around the anti-magic mage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Noelle’s first hand job/ dirty talk session. And the first one I’ve written. What do you guys think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m gonna do something different in how I write the first scene. What do you guys think?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Noelle, are you sure this is a good idea?” Asta asked, looking around.<br/> Instead of answering, Noelle gave Asta’s cock a hard suck make him stiffen.<br/> The incident with Grey had awakened something in Noelle. She’d found the prospect of nearly getting caught exciting. Which is why she’d pushed the anti-magic mage into an alley barely five minutes after they entered the royal capital.<br/> The two were barely hidden by some stacked boxes, Asta with his back to a wall and Noelle on her knees in front of him, holding his cock to her mouth as she worked on it.<br/> Asta moaned as Noelle’s head slowly bobbed up and down on his cock, her mouth seemingly stretched to accommodate the shape of his shaft. No matter how many times she sucked him off, he never got tired of the feeling of the inside of her mouth as it pressed against his cock, her tongue massaging it and her teeth lightly scraping against it.<br/>Noelle glanced up at the pleasured look on Asta’s face before resuming, wriggling her body as she did, partially due to her own mounting horniness, partially because the motion transferred to his body in ways that he clearly enjoyed.<br/> Almost smirking as Asta’s face squeezed in pleasure, Noelle focused on the cock between her lips. She wasn’t taking the whole thing in, choosing to leisurely suck him off. They had time before they had to get to the castle. She’d made sure they left early.<br/> Noelle gingerly grabbed his balls, not slowing down as she massaged them as best as she could.<br/> Asta moaned before quickly looking to the side again. No one had walked into the alley and noticed them.<br/> Noelle took his cock out of her mouth with a throaty moan. She began jacking him off with her hand while she leaned back, looking up at Asta with a smirk then she leaned in and gave the tip a brief, but vigorous, licking before leaning back again. Her other hand continued to massage his balls.<br/> Asta groaned at Noelle’s teasing even as her gentle fingers ran over his cock, her cold hands a not-unwelcome change from her warm mouth.<br/> Noelle leaned in and licked his tip again, but this time she went further and put it in her mouth. Then just as quickly, she took it out and went back to jacking him off.<br/> She began repeating this tactic, alternating between a hand job and a blow job, leaving Asta just short of the end of his release.<br/> “Noelle,” Asta moaned in slight frustration.<br/> Noelle kept jacking him, but this time brought her face closer and put her tongue just under the swollen head of his cock, licking him as she jerked him.<br/> Before Asta could protest again, Noelle took his cock back into her mouth and bobbed up and down on it. Then she withdrew again.<br/> “Noe-” Asta’s protest died as she began blowing really closely on it, the new sensation against his highly sensitive nerves making him buck his hips.<br/> Noelle continued to blow on his penis, going as slowly and sensually as she could.<br/> She glanced up at the increasingly frustrated Asta and cocked an eyebrow. On one hand, it was great that he was so patient. On the other, did she really have to say it?<br/> “Asta…” Noelle sang.<br/> “Yes?” Asta gasped out.<br/> “Handlebars.”<br/> The word sunk into Asta’s mind before he immediately grabbed Noelle by her hair and shoved his dick into her mouth.<br/> “Noelle,” Asta moaned as he began thrusting in and out of the kneeling royal’s throat, his hold on her pigtails giving him added leverage.<br/> Noelle put both of her hands on her laps and simply went with it as Asta jerked her head back and forth in time with his hips. It hurt a bit, but the taste of Asta’s cock and the feeling of it filling her mouth more than made up for it.<br/> “I’m going to cum.” Asta warned.<br/> Noelle would have nodded if it wouldn’t have put more pressure on her hair, so she didn’t move. Asta knew what she wanted.<br/> Asta slammed himself balls deep into his squad mate’s mouth, shooting his cum directly into her throat.<br/> Noelle moaned as her mouth was completely filled with cock even as she actively fought her gag reflex. She refused to lose the semen being injected into her mouth. If she was going to risk dealing with her family while she was in the capital, she would do it full.<br/> Then she wondered what it would be like to meet them while her pussy dripping Asta’s delicious sperm. She would have smirked if her mouth wasn’t full.</p><p>////</p><p> A few minutes and some clean up later, they met up with the members of the golden dawn squad.<br/> And Noelle was presented with a new development as Mimosa explained herself.<br/> Mimosa looked at Noelle, cupping her blushing face. “Do you know what’s happened to me?”<br/> Noelle opened her mouth to answer and realized that she could still taste Asta’s semen in her mouth. On one hand, it would be best if she let her cousin down easily. On the other, who was she to prevent someone else from tasting the sweet nectar?<br/> Especially because she and Asta weren’t dating. They’d gotten more comfortable with each other and talked about having sex, but that might have just been a side effect of their constant sexual contact. Would they even be interested in each other without it? What if he did like Mimosa? She was so soft and sweet and powerful. And she had bigger boobs.<br/>And if he did start dating Mimosa, he’d still be giving Noelle his semen. That would be awkward.<br/> “Noelle?” Mimosa asked, waving her hand in front of the water mage. “Are you okay?”<br/> Noelle blinked and looked at the girl. “I’m fine.” She lied.<br/> She was spared any further interrogation by the arrival of the Wizard King.<br/> “Who is that flamboyant guy?” Asta asked, quite predictably if she was honest.</p><p>////</p><p> “The worst of the bunch is you, right?” Solid asked.<br/> Noelle sweat dropped.<br/> Solid gave their sister appraising looks.<br/> “You don’t look as gaunt as you normally do. You almost look pretty.” Nebra said, drawing Noelle’s attention.<br/> Noelle was 50% sure there was something a compliment or at least positive in that sentence. It was strange.<br/> “It’s too bad you can’t control your magic. If you could, you might amount to something.”<br/> There it was.<br/> “I’m shocked you can even show your face here.”<br/> Noelle blinked, trying to come up with a response when her eldest brother walked up to her. “Nozel.” She said.<br/> Nozel looked her up and down. “You look more like…” he trailed off and shook his head. “I’m shocked you can even show yourself here. Succeeding once doesn’t make you special? Leave at once you loser.” <br/> Noelle stared down, her family’s words like barbs to her chest. She really was just a loser.<br/> She turned to leave.<br/> A strong, very familiar hand grabbed her arm. “You don’t have to leave just because these losers tell you too.”<br/> The entire room practically screeched to a halt at Asta’s words.<br/>“Asta?”<br/> The boy jumped to the top of a table. “I thought they’d be amazing because they were called here, but they’re just like everyone else! Fools who think they can tell people where they belong. Well, they’ll have to watch as I-”<br/> Asta was immediately trapped in a cube of sand.<br/> “That’s enough out of you punk.” Alecdora said. “Who gave you permission to speak?”<br/> The cube burst open as Asta slashed it apart. “I’ll speak when I want to!” He bellowed. He pointed his sword forward “I’ll become the Magic Emperor and make you eat those words!”<br/> The room somehow got even more quieter as everyone stared at Asta.<br/> He really said it. Noelle thought, staring at the boy she’d gotten so close to. And I believe him.<br/> “That’s not even funny!” Three voices bellowed.<br/> A giant whip of water and an explosion of mist rushed at Asta. Asta easily cut the spells down. Noelle realized that sand hadn’t been involved in the spells.<br/> A large sand golem burst out behind Asta and grabbed him, restraining his movement.<br/> “For your actions today…” Alecdora began.<br/> “Naga’s Nest!”<br/> The room flooded with water as Noelle activated her spell next to the golem. The sand immediately became mud and was washed off Asta, who himself was washed away. Noelle immediately dropped her spell.<br/> It was a disaster. Everything within twenty feet of the girl had been pushed away by the pressure of her spell. Several mages had jumped back to avoid being hit, but others had not been able to.<br/> Noelle turned to Alecdora. “I will not tolerate you people insulting and attacking my squad or my friends. Apologize.”<br/> The sand mage simply stared at her in shock.<br/> “Noelle…”<br/> Noelle turned to look at her brother, soaked and enraged. “What do you think you’re doing?” Solid yelled.<br/> Noelle froze. What had she been thinking?<br/> Solid stared at his sister in disbelief. She’d washed them away. For a commoner?” His grimoire swung open. “You- You embarrassment! How dare you- How dare- How?” he pointed at her. “Water Creation Magic: Holy Water Assassination Bullet”<br/> Noelle stared at the spell as it shot at her unable to move to defend herself.<br/> Asta jumped in front of her and hit it with the flat of his sword, sending it back at the elder Silva.<br/> “Wha-?” Solid was cut off as he had to counter the spell right before it his him. It wasn’t enough to stop it however as it slammed into his chest, sending him flying back until he slammed into the ground. The only thing that protected him was his mana enhancing his strength. “I was knocked down?” He asked looking up. “By this street rat?”<br/> “Noelle.”<br/> The room was suddenly filled with great pressure, drawing everyone’s attention to Nozel. He did not look amused.<br/> “Noelle.” The captain said again walking forwards, his magic practically steaming off of him.<br/> “That’s enough.” Another voice said, cutting through the pressure. “Don’t you feel any shame ganging up on two children who did nothing Household of Silva?”<br/> Nozel turned around. “Fuegoleon.” He said turning his attention to the other captain.<br/> Once it was clear her brother was occupied, Noelle immediately collapsed forward into Asta’s arms. Those had been the most stressful minute of her life.<br/> “Mimosa wasn’t exaggerating. You are interesting.” Leopold said drawing their attention. “Rejoice,” He declared. “For you are now the rival of I, Leopold Vermillion!”<br/> Asta stared at him. “Who?”<br/> Noelle stared at him. “What?”<br/> Mimosa stared at him. “Leopold.”<br/> Excuse you? Yuno thought. <br/> The room began violently shaking drawing the kids’ attention.<br/> A giant flaming lion and a giant silver eagle stared each other down from behind the two captains.<br/> They are going to destroy this castle. Noelle thought.<br/> Suddenly the doors burst open and a hooded man ran in. “We have trouble!” He yelled. “Our Kingdom is under attack!”<br/> Noelle barely held herself back from thanking God.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Live reaction of my thoughts after typing “tasting the sweet nectar” - Jesus did I just write that? I made Noelle so fucking wired.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The attack was, in word, absurd. An endless army of zombies came from seemingly every direction.<br/> The only thing crazier was the Captain of the Crimson Lions.<br/> “Flame Creation Magic: Leo Rugiens!”<br/> The flaming lion they were riding roared, a blast of fire shooting from its mouth at everything in its way, incinerating all the zombies.<br/> Noelle looked around before she caught sight of something that made her heart stop.<br/> Asta was bleeding, swinging wildly to block a hail of attacks from his opponent and protecting a little girl from being attacked.<br/> As if on instinct, she raised her wand. “Naga’s Nest!”<br/> A dome of water appeared over the two of them blocking the attacks.<br/> I can’t let him get hurt, Noelle thought. If I do I…<br/> Wait. Is my reason for saving him really so selfish?<br/> She had no time to dwell on the thought as a horde of zombies jumped at her from the side. And then they were immediately burnt to a crisp.<br/> She looked to the side where Fuegoleon nodded. “Good job, but don’t let yourself get endangered like that.”<br/> Noelle blinked before looking at Asta who looked back at her and nodded. She lowered her wand letting Naga’s Nest fall before recasting it on just the girl.<br/> “Stay safe Bakasta!” She ordered. “And take him down.”<br/> “Will do!” He yelled back before charging at the horde of zombies rising from the ground. A horde that was immediately burnt to bits by Leopold.<br/> “I’ve come to your aid rival!” He yelled. “Give that Slimeball a taste of your sword! Show him what you’re made of!”<br/> “Right! Thanks for the assist!” Asta yelled, wondering who he was.<br/> The extra-large zombie he was fighting began firing more attacks.<br/> Asta pulled out both of his swords and spun, deflecting them all as he rushed forward. With a mighty swing, he cut the zombie down before looking up at the man who had caused all the damage.<br/> “What. Jimmy! Why did you go down from such an attack?”<br/> “Stop Bitching!” Asta yelled. “Stop hiding behind these things and step up to the plate yourself!”<br/> Yeah, Noelle thought. We can win this.</p><p>////</p><p> The fight was going horribly.<br/> Fuegoleon was dying and they were surrounded.<br/> This couldn’t get worse, she thought as she focused on patching up the captain.<br/> “Is that…?” a female voice asked.<br/> Noelle turned to see that one of the robed enemies was pointing at her. “It is.” She said sounding shocked.<br/> It took Noelle a second to realize that she wasn’t pointing at her, but at the barrel on her hip attached to her belt.<br/> “You recognize it?” Noelle asked. That should have been impossible. She had had painted it silver with the Black Bull logo and added several pieces of trim to make it unrecognizable.<br/> “Of course I recognize it. I invented it.”<br/> Noelle blinked.<br/> “It was a little thing I invented to gather some funds. Water magic that can be shrunk and kept for later consumption. I wasn’t exactly pleased by the use, but people buy it. But to carry it around so brazenly. You’re a lot freakier than you look.”<br/> Noelle blushed wildly. Before she could respond, there was an explosion of magic power as all of the magic knights that had been at the castle appeared.<br/> “We’ll continue this conversation later.” The robed woman said. “I might even have some more things for you.”<br/> Noelle had no words to respond with.<br/> She found her words a minute later.<br/> “Asta!” She screamed as the dark portal disappeared taking her squad mate with it. She turned to everyone. “We have to rescue him!”<br/> “We can’t.” Klaus said. “We don’t have the means to track them.”<br/> “But… but…”<br/> “Forget it Noelle.”<br/> She looked at her brother.<br/> “We need to strengthen the kingdom’s defenses. There may be more enemies. We have neither the time nor power to save one slum rat.”<br/> Noelle wanted to complain but stopped herself. “Mimosa.” She said. “Heal Fuegoleon.”<br/> As Mimosa healed the Captain of the Crimson Lion’s, Noelle fidgeted. They needed to save Asta.<br/> But why did she want him saved? Was it because she cared about him, or because she didn’t want to go hungry? He was her teammate. He didn’t deserve whatever the enemy would do with him as their prisoner.<br/> “This is beyond pathetic for a Magic Knight Captain.” Solid said. “To be injured so badly by the enemy. House Vermillion has really fallen. As someone who’s also of royal blood, I’m totally ashamed.”<br/> Maybe it was her rising panic, maybe it was her missing teammate, maybe it was the earlier fight or maybe she was just tired of her family after meekly taking so much from them while she was hungry, but at that moment, Noelle snapped.<br/> “Shut up!” She yelled gathering everyone’s attention.<br/> “How dare you?” She asked, shaking. “He protected me and was injured to near death fighting the people who invaded this kingdom and you dare call him pathetic? Where the hell were you if you think you’re do great?”<br/> Her siblings stared at her.<br/> “Noelle.” Nozel warned, building magic.<br/> “You shut up too!” She yelled. “I don’t care if what you said makes sense! How dare you call Asta a slum rat? He was here protecting the kingdom and its people that you pretend to care about. He took down the man who attacked everyone! And you insult and dismiss him? You all got so disturbed that he was being rewarded by the kingdom for serving it?” She glared at Alecdora who looked away from her.<br/> “He was right.” She took a breath said. “I don’t have to listen to a bunch of losers like you. If you claim to care about the kingdom but deride its people for not being of your status and people who protect it for being injured doing so, I’m glad I’m not accepted by a bunch of hypocrites like you!”<br/> With that, she turned around and began marching away. She didn’t have a destination; she just couldn’t be near her family.</p><p>////</p><p> “That little…” Nebra began.<br/> “She’s right,” Nozel said.<br/> “What?” Solid yelled.<br/> “She’s right.” Nozel repeated. “We shouldn’t be so quick to insult the people who saved the kingdom.” He stared at the back of his youngest sibling.<br/> What had happened to his meek little sister? She’d always looked so depressed and down. But not anymore. He’d been shocked at how much more like their mother she looked when he saw her. And she’d gotten so bold too.<br/> What had changed?<br/> He focused on the black robe on her shoulders. He looked down at the silver robe on his. He looked back at the girl he didn’t recognize and yet, who reminded him so much of his mother.</p><p>////</p><p> “The Wizard King? And he brought a captive?”<br/> Noelle blinked. “Asta?”<br/> “I’m back?” He said with a wave.<br/> Noelle barely restrained herself from running to hug him. “You made me so worried!”<br/> “Yeah,” he said rubbing the back of his head. “I didn’t think I’d make it out alive.”<br/> “Well don’t get caught again Bakasta.”<br/> At that moment Noelle was pushed out of the way.<br/> “Asta!” Klaus yelled.<br/> Noelle blinked in confusion before looking back in time to see Mimosa knock Klaus out of the way.<br/> “I have a lot of competition.” She muttered under her breath. “But at least there are only two.”</p><p> </p><p>////</p><p> Finral popped out of a portal looking at Asta. “Come clubbing with me. We’ll meet some cute girls.”<br/> “Shit.” Noelle said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short chapter, one arc covered, no smut, but I feel a lot happened, at least for Noelle’s character.<br/> And with this chapter, I’ve realized exactly how different Noelle is from canon, especially her character arcs. Just goes to show how a little change can cause wild variations. This started out as an excuse to write porn and now it’s getting serious.<br/> I really went off on the Silva siblings, but good God, they were worse than I remember. You know you have a problem if the necromancing terrorist and mad scientist come across as more likeable. Some of my reaction may have leaked into Noelle, but I felt it would be in character for this version to yell at them.<br/>People have asked over PMs, so I’d like to clarify that I do write commissions, but you have to PM me on Fanfiction dot net. If you have any stories you want me to write, talk to me there.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea how what I just wrote happened or why it got emotional towards the end when I wanted to just write a blow-job scene. C’est la vie, I guess.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>